Bengé
Bengé (ベンゲ) was a Mutant from the village of the Barbarois and one of three very powerful Barbarois hired to guard Mayerling's carriage. His appearance is in the third book, "Demon Deathchase." Appearance A strangely elongated man, thin as a praying mantis, his hands and face are as black as if they'd been dipped in ink, and his coat is the color of midnight. In the Movie Blood Lust he is also strangely elongated man who resembles a deranged jester he appears to wear a jet black body suit with a hood along with black and white striped socks and black shoes his eyes are entirely pink with small black pupils and black lips he also has claws. Biography He doesn't make his appearance known at first, the Marcus Clan run into his carriage shadow trap where they are fooled into attacking it. Later the group run into him in the village of Barbarois and again in Barnabas. While D runs into him in a forest. He barley survives D's encounter, but later meets his end at the hands of the clan in the ghost town village where Leila Marcus shoots his neck full of needles from her Sliver Gun, and Kyle Marcus bisects his torso. Powers and Abilities A shroud-encased mutant with a warped sense of humor and a kabuki-like white face and hands. He crafts illusions and ensnares D with a dramatic time-space warping trap. He can expand and flatten himself into a shadow-like darkness, he can move along inside shadows and can actually kill a being by attacking their shadows. His form can also absorb energy attacks like Grove's blasts. Shadow Manipulation Space-Time Trap Shadow Trap Shadow Death Shadow Mysticism Shadow Form Shadow Absorption Equipment Flares- Barbarois use them to signal each other over long distances. Vlcsnap-3613610.png Bengé Knife 30.jpg Flash Bomb- Huge flash of light, Bengé uses it to escape D in the Novel. However D didn't seem very interested in pursuing him anyway and may have allowed him to leave. Bengé's Knife- The knife he uses in the Movie Bloodlust. Other Media Adaptations Bloodlust Movie and Novel Vol. 3 Differences The three Barbarois bodyguards are very similar to their appearance in the novel. They are mutants that are the descendants of a variety of half breed demons, indebted to Dracula, who appears in their past as a savior. Bengé, while still a trickster, is completely black and unnaturally slim, as opposed to having a kabuki-like white face and hands in the movie adaption. He still crafts illusions, but never ensnares D with the movie's dramatic time-space warping trap (an element apparently borrowed from the second novel). He meets his death at the hands of the marcus clan in both versions. Where as in the movie he is killed fighting Borgoff and Kyle in the novel he is taken out by Leila and Kyle(Readers guide details more than the book with Leila shooting him in the throat with her sliver gun and Kyle bisecting his torso with his blades). Unlike the movie, Caroline and Mashira both show disgust with his antics and modus operandi. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Alongside Machira, Bengé escorts Meier Link's carriage safely to its destination: a shuttle waiting to take off. Meier Link wants to take Charlotte with him using the rocket ship as they are apparently in love. However, many mercenaries have been hired, including the Marcus Brothers, to return the young woman. When the Marcus Brothers approach the land of the Barbarois, Bengé mocks them. His maniacal laughter echoes through the town as he pierces Nolt's shadow, killing him right where he stands. As Nolt dies standing up, Bengé returns to the Barbarois town, where he is directed to guard the carriage which carries Charlotte alongside Machira and Caroline. D appears and attacks them, but is unsuccessful due to Bengé's deadly time trap, which ensnares D along with his sword and lets him fall over a mountain, killing his horse. As D tries to obtain another horse, Bengé and Caroline have their hands full trying to eliminate the Marcus Brothers. The Marcus Brothers crash in a desert land near a construction zone and Bengé tries to attack their shadows. However, with Kyle standing as bait near what appears to be a partially completed oil drill, he is surprised with a volley of Borgoff's silver arrows, who was prepared for his sneaky tactics. Bengé manages to dodge many of the arrows by performing back flips but one arrow pierces him through the neck in the end of his acrobatic stunts and he dissolves himself, trying to regroup through the shadows and climbing to the top of the drill. In that instant of retreat, Kyle nearly splits his body in two with one of his cross blades and Bengé falls to the ground, dead. Later, Machira and Caroline comment that Bengé should have returned, but they are well aware that it is likely he was killed. Vampire Hunter D video game Bengé, along with Machira, make appearances as bosses in the ''Vampire Hunter D'' video game. Voice Actors English *Dwight Schultz Japanese *Keiji Fujiwara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barbarois